


Barfights and Kisses

by doctormarimccoy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bones was defending jims honor, this was an old ficlet off of my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormarimccoy/pseuds/doctormarimccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones was always chewing out Jim for getting into fights whenever he went to bars. Except, this time, it wasn't Jim who had gotten into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barfights and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a somewhat old ficlet that I wrote back on my sideblog on tumblr. Which is oh-good-hes-seventeen, if you wanted to check it out. But I hope you enjoy!

Jim was woken up by a loud knock on the door. A glance over at the clock told him that it was past midnight, who the hell would be at his place this late? With a yawn, he got up, walking over to the door. The person just wouldn’t stop knocking. “I’m coming, jeez.” he muttered under his breath, unlocking the lock and then opening it. What he saw came up as a bit of a surprise.

Leonard McCoy was standing right in front of him, but there was something different. He was holding a tissue up to his nose, which was bleeding. There was a little cut along his cheek, and one along his forehead as well. He was pretty beat up, and that was for sure. After a moment, Jim opened his mouth to speak. “What the hell happened to you, Bones?” he asked, giving the doctor a confused look. McCoy muttered something, but it was too quiet for Jim to hear. “Can I come in?” he asked, and with a nod, Jim opened the door, letting him inside. After closing the door back and locking it, he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to McCoy.

"Bones, what happened to you?" he asked for the second time. “Damn, you’re really beat up. Who did you manage to piss off?" he muttered, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table in front of him and wiping off some of the blood. “Bar fight," Jim heard McCoy mumble. Jim quirked an eyebrow. “A bar fight? Wow, Bones. I thought you said bar fights were bad." he muttered, sitting back into the couch. “Hypocrite." he mumbled. And really, he wasn’t mad. A bit irritated, yes, due to the fact that whenever he got into bar fights, he got shit for it from McCoy, and now the doctor had gotten into one. But he wasn’t mad.

"It was for a good reason." the doctor muttered after a minute. Jim perked up. “Oh yeah, Bones? And what reason would that be?" he asked. McCoy was silent for a moment. “They were bad mouthin’ you. I couldn’t let them do that. It’s not right." he replied, looking over at the captain. Jim was a bit surprised, but didn’t say anything, just scooted a bit closer to him. McCoy gave him a confused look, and Jim just chuckled.

"Wow, Bones. Defending my honor? That’s cute." he said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You still shouldn’t have gotten beat up over me, though." he said, cupping his cheek and kissing him again before he could respond. When they broke away, McCoy couldn’t help but lay his head on the captain’s shoulder.

"Damn it, Jim, I love you." he muttered. Jim just chuckled. “I love you too, Bones."


End file.
